1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, a control method thereof, shutter glasses and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a display apparatus, a control method thereof, shutter glasses and a control method thereof, in which a structure for interactive operation between the display apparatus and the shutter glasses in accordance with display images is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus processes a video signal input from an external video source and displays it as an image on a display panel achieved by a liquid crystal or the like. The display apparatus scans scan lines containing video information on the panel in order to display an image on the panel, and the scan lines are sequentially arranged on the panel, thereby forming one video frame.
An image displayed by the display apparatus is divided into a two dimensional (2D) image and a three dimensional (3D) according to its characteristics. A user's two eyes are different in a view angle, and thus a user can recognize a 3D structure of an object. With this principle, a 3D image is divided into a left-eye image and a right-eye image and displayed on the display apparatus. Further, the display apparatus is provided with 3D glasses for selectively transmitting/blocking light with respect to a user's two eyes. The 3D glasses are achieved by shutter glasses selectively transmitting the light in accordance with whether voltage is applied, or polarizing glasses capable of transmitting light of a preset polarizing direction.
In the case where the 3D glasses are achieved by the shutter glasses, the display apparatus generates a synchronous or “sync” signal corresponding to a displayed 3D image, and transmits it to the shutter glasses. Also, the shutter glasses operate in synchronicity (i.e., “in sync”) with the sync signal received from the display apparatus, so that image transmission can be selected with regard to a user's two eyes.